An existing electronic cigarette mainly includes a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly, the structure of which is shown in FIG. 1. The battery assembly includes an end cap 11, a microphone controller 12, a microphone seat 13, a battery 14, a battery sleeve 15, a lower electrode 16, an electrode fixing seat 17 and a connecting seat 18. The atomizing assembly includes a connector 20, an upper electrode 21, an upper insulating ring 22, an atomizing seat 23, an atomizing device 24, a PVC fiberglass sleeving 25, a liquid storage cotton 26, an atomizing sleeve 27 and a mouthpiece cover 28.
In conjunction with FIG. 1, the electronic cigarette can work normally by connecting the connecting seat 18 in the battery assembly to the connector 20 in the atomizing assembly. The inventor found that, the existing electronic cigarettes may be used in combination as long as connectors of the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly can be connected, irrespective of brands of the electronic cigarettes. Thus, when the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly, which are not matched, are used in combination, the power of the heating wire in the atomizing device does not match the power of the battery, which may cause damages to the electronic cigarette, for example battery overheat or battery leakage, and may further shorten the service life of the electronic cigarettes. Since the existing battery assembly and atomizing assembly can be used in any combination, it is apt to cause the mixed use of tobacco liquids having different flavors and the mixed use of the battery assembly and the atomizing assembly from different manufacturers, which may cause a poor user experience, hinders a user from knowing about the manufacturers and the brands, and is not beneficial for the user to quit smoking.